


shampoo bottles

by kelp_ie



Series: Sugar Creek Highschool / A MCYT Highschool AU [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I CAAANT TAAAGGGGGGG, Valentine's Day, no beta we die like steve nearly did in todays stream, platonic, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelp_ie/pseuds/kelp_ie
Summary: Wilbur takes the rest of the Minecraft family out for a picnic for Valentine's Day, because none of them had anything better to do.or;sbi valentines day picnic but its in wilburs pov and i nearly got carried away whoops im sorry
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Sugar Creek Highschool / A MCYT Highschool AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	shampoo bottles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OcelotKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcelotKitten/gifts).



> okay so BASICALLY i HAVE NO IDEA HOW THE FUCK I THOUGHT VALENTINES DAY WAS ON A WEDNESDAY ITS ON A SUNDAY THIS YEAR WHAT.  
> In this au its clearly not 2021 i dont know what year it is but valentines on a thursday. You cannot fight me on this
> 
> also i wanna mention that while in devil town the songs meaning was like also implemented into dreams character sorta and thats why the fic name was devil town this fic is called shampoo bottles cause i keep listening 2 it on repeat im aware shampoo bottles is abt moving on from a breakup
> 
> thx to borky 4 informing me on how jobs work because we’re both equally lost but he’s less lost than i am  
> i hope u enjoy this ocelotkitten!

Wilbur had a good day today, and there was several factors for this. For one, it was a wednesday, which meant that the school would dismiss students an hour before the usual dismissal time. Second, his teacher for his least favorite class, statistics, had not given them any homework. Third, tomorrow was valentines day and his school had given the students a day off tomorrow and friday. For now, He had over an hour to either go clown around with friends or head home and relax for a bit, today he had chosen to go clown around with his usual friends. 

(It’s usually go clown around, with the usual people being Niki, Schlatt, Minx, Fundy, Scott, and others if Schlatt chooses to drag them along, usually Quackity or Charlie.)

Niki had asked if Wilbur wanted to go hang out with the rest of the group at Minx’s house after school, until he had to work, and completely understood that he would have to leave early for work and assured him he wouldn’t miss anything major. So Wilbur took the invitation happily, and as soon as seventh period was over and he packed up his stuff, he made his way to Minx’s house and made sure to stop by the dollar tree first. Mostly for a new pack of gum because he had given the last piece of gum to one of his classmates in english.

Wilbur bought a pack of gum and a rockstar energy, made small talk with the cashier as he paid, and walked out. He pulled out his phone, texting the groupchat that consisted of the usual group.

* * *

**_Purgatory, i think_ **

**_crying vocoded to the chords o_ ** _ Today at 2:13 PM _

_ i’m omw  _

**_spain without the p_ ** _ Today at 2:13 PM _

_ hurry up prick _

* * *

Wilbur grinned at Minx’s response, switching to spotify and opening one of his playlists, tapping the play button and stuffing his phone back into his pocket as  _ Welcome to Castle Irwell  _ by  _ Crywank _ started playing. He begun his walk on the usual route to Minx’s house, wishing he knew how to ride a bike or a skateboard.

He got to Minx’s house and Schlatt greeted him at the door, him and Schlatt fistbumping eachother before he stepped aside to let him in. They talked for a while, about a lot of things, and Niki brought up; “Wil, do you have a valentine?” and Wilbur chuckled, before shaking his head no, and just said he’ll probably just eat icecream and watch a dumb movie with his brothers for valentines instead. Which had him thinking, he didn’t really have anything planned and he knew his family would be free on the 14th.

After an hour, some snacks, an inside joke between Schlatt and Wilbur that almost got Wilbur stabbed in the arm with the lead from Minx’s mechanical pencil, and a lot of goofing around later, Wilbur looked at his phone and realized he should probably get going, because his shift started in thirty minutes and his workplace was farther from Minx’s house than it was from his and he had to shower still and grab his work uniform from home.

Wilbur waved goodbye to the rest of the group and a joking middle finger towards Minx before heading off, watching as the clock on his phone lockscreen switched from a 3:01 to 3:02 as he clicked the maroon-painted wooden door shut from the outside and made a light jog towards his house.

He got to his house, frantically unlocking the door with the key clipped onto his ID lanyard, one of the three things hanging from his lanyard (the other two things being his student ID card and a guitar keychain Niki got him when she went to a shop once) and entering the warm two-floored home, rushing to his room and sending a middle finger to Tommy who had yelled “Welcome hooome, dickhead!” when he ran by him.

Wilbur might as well have become the next Dream by how fast he began getting ready for work, maybe he beat Dream’s speedrunning record on Minecraft when the blonde boy mentioned tended to attempt beating the game with his friends in his free time. That would be funny, just imagine going  _ ‘I beat your Minecraft speedrunning record, but like, in real life.’,  _ On second thought, nah, it wasn’t that funny.

He grabbed his bag and headed out the door towards the cafe he worked at, yelling a goodbye to all residents of the house who were in it at the moment, whom he could assume was only his twin and younger brother, Phil was probably still at work at the moment. 

* * *

The day had passed, by now, and the sun had set two hours ago at best. Wilbur helped his fellow employees clean up the area, as they all shared the final shift together. Some of his acquaintances got into a conversation about Valentine’s Day plans, because of course they did, and one of them started discussing plans she was preparing with her boyfriend. Wilbur finished wiping down one of the counters, and had finished helping out some of the other employees with cleaning up parts of the place. So he considered his work here done and waited around until the timer on his phone indicated that his shift was over, and he would be free to clock out and head back home where he would figure out what to do on valentines day.

Wilbur stared off into the distance for a bit, zoning out and just floating around in his thoughts until an acquaintance waved their hand in front of Wilbur’s face to get his attention and told him that an alarm on his phone was ringing. He nodded and thanked them, grabbing his phone and silencing it before heading to clock out like the rest of them. 

He waved goodbye to the others and headed out, walking back home in silence before eventually deciding he wanted some music and pulled out his earbuds, connecting them to his phone and playing  _ Memento Mori _ by  _ Crywank _ . 

(It’s never the wrong time to listen to Crywank, he tells everyone and anyone who questions his music choices.)

* * *

Wilbur returned home midway through  _ Waste _ by  _ Crywank _ , same playlist from earlier, as he got to the Minecraft’s black front door with windows. At around 8:24 PM, so dinner was probably going to be ready soon. He takes out his ID tag from his bag and grabs the key, shoving it into the key slot and twisting it, pushing the door open. The warm air and the scent of mushroom chicken pasta, a very good meal when cooked by his father in his opinion, hitting his face. He walks into the household and locks the door behind him, Phil having noticed Wilbur’s arrival. 

“Hey, Wil!” He calls out from the kitchen, Wilbur walks into the kitchen to give his father a quick hug, Phil hugging him back. “How was your day? Anything new happen?” He asks to the younger in the room. Wilbur takes a cup of water from the cupboard and fills it up with water from the fridge dispenser, “It was good, not much happened today, I went to Minx’s earlier before work.” Wilbur answers, chugging the cup of water and moving to the sink, rinsing out the cup and leaving it out to dry. 

He walks up the stairs, toeing off his black and white sneakers and shoving them into the bottom of his closet with the rest of his pairs of shoes. Wilbur slips off his backpack and shoves it onto his office chair, his yellow jumper being taken off and being plopped on top of the backpack. He elected to just take a nap before starting homework, even if it wasnt that much today. A nap would do him some good.

* * *

He woke up to Techno gently knocking the door, muttering out a ‘Dinner’s ready.’ loud enough for him to hear, in the same monotone voice as always. He answers, even though his twin had probably already gone back downstairs, “I’ll be down there in a minute!” and gets up to at least fix his hair a bit and change into more comfortable clothes. He does stay true to his word, as he’s out of his room after a couple minutes and heads down to the table. The rest of the family is already sitting there, waiting for Wilbur so they could begin eating the pasta Phil made for them. 

He sits down at his usual spot on the table, across from Phil at the small dining table for the family of four. They didn’t bother to get a bigger table, as extended family rarely visited, and when friends came over meals would be eaten in different places of the house. Techno and Tommy started rattling on about some bizarre topic, as the three occasionally begin at times. It was about whether or not putting garlic bread and pasta together would make a good meal, Tommy had probably started this.

“No, Tommy, who the hell puts spaghetti on their garlic bread? Those are two separate meals.” Techno commented, picking up more pasta onto his fork and shoving it into his mouth. 

Tommy bit back with his own response, “Well, think about it, Tech! Genius idea, it’s like a sandwich! You fuckin’ grab two slices of garlic bread and then shove pasta inbetween! Million dollar idea, I’m patenting it.” He argues, drinking some of the apple juice from his cup. 

Wilbur grimaced, pitching in. “I’m sorry Tommy but that  _ genuinely _ doesn’t sound appetizing.” 

Tommy groans, before beginning again. “Haters, the lot of ya. At least dad would agree that its a good idea!” He glances over at Phil, who was trying to eat his portion of the pasta in peace before being tormented by his sons. 

“Tommy- even Gordon Ramsey would shun you for such an invention. Where do you even think of these things?” He asks, slightly worried. 

“From me own big brain, bitch!” Tommy quips back, grinning and looking proud of himself.

Wilbur goes back to thinking about other things after the discussion, before remembering his conversation with Niki earlier in the day. “Oh, by the way, do any of you guys have plans for valentines day?” He brings up, looking back at the rest of his family, Phil and Tommy looking up in confusion and Techno just quirking up a brow, not too bothered. “Are you going to bully me for not having a woman yet, Wilbur? I’ll have you know I get  _ all _ the women, compared to you.” Tommy begins, pointing the middle finger at Wilbur in a joking manner. “No, why, Wil? D’you get a girlfriend or something?” Phil wonders, Wilbur waves his hands. “No- Dad- What the fuck- No-” He begins to laugh, taking a few minutes to calm down as Techno watches tiredly and Tommy laughs out loud as well.

“I wanted to ask if you guys just wanted to go have a picnic or something, you know? Cause I figured none of you guys had anything to do tomorrow. If you all want to, of course. Just- a family bonding time- I think.” He shrinks into himself, a lot less confident than earlier, and picked at his pasta. Techno hums, “Nah, I think that’ll be a fun thing to do, Wil.” He agrees, nodding. Phil grins, “Yeah, theres no reason we can’t go out and do that.” Tommy pitches in, grinning like Phil. “And have a fuckin’ picnic n shit? Fucking pog, lets do that! No women can beat going outside and terrorizing the passerby with family members.” He responds, same Tommy attitude as normal, and Wilbur facepalms. “No- Tommy, not like that. Please, don’t terrorize the passerby. We don’t wanna do that.” He adds on; “But, yeah, that’s great. Thanks.” Before picking up his plate and cup and taking it over to the sink and then heading up back to his room, to finish his homework.

* * *

Wilbur wakes up with a goal, in the morning, at around 8:13 AM of the Thursday he had a day off for valentines day. He gets up and changes into dark navy jeans and a striped jumper, not much, and puts on the sneakers he wore yesterday, one of his only pair of sneakers. He went into the bathroom and fixes up his hair and brushes his teeth. He exits the house at 8:21 AM and heads towards the nearby supermarket, one of the few places open for the holiday. 

He didn’t have much of a list put together in his brain, just a goal to grab valentines chocolate boxes if they were still in stock. (No matter how much he hated the taste of it, he knew Tommy loved the caramel-filled ones.)

He grabbed some supplies to make a couple sandwiches, and grabbed anything he knew they didn’t have in the fridge at home. He got some fruits and even tossed in some candy into the red shopping basket he carried with his arm, making his way out to the checkout and shoving the items onto the conveyor belt, he pulled out his card from his wallet and payed the right amount and tipped some money for the cashier. Wilbur waved to the cashier and headed out, making his way back to the house, where he was sure Phil was probably the only one up at the time.

(Yeah, it was like, 9 AM but Techno and Tommy had some of the messiest sleep schedules known to the Minecraft family. He couldn’t be one to say though, cause his sleep schedule was equally as fucked.)

He was right, Phil was in fact the only one awake at the time and he was drinking coffee and looking through his phone. He perks up once he hears the front door open and Wilbur walks through it, waving at his father. 

“Oh, hey Wil’, I didn’t think you’d be up and about at this time.” He mutters out, amusement lacing his tone. He sets down his mug at the coffee table and takes a grocery bag from Wilbur’s arms, heading towards the kitchen to organize it. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to help me out with making some shit to eat for the picnic.” Wilbur brings up, following the elder into the kitchen and began taking things out of bags, setting things he needed onto the counter and things he didn’t into cabinets and the fridge.

The process was fairly simple, take out bread, take out ingredients, chop up things, and put it together. Phil had a picnic basket in one of the storage closets somewhere, said it would come in handy and had kept it for years. It was only used a couple times in the span of those years but they still kept it. Phil came back after searching for the basket and handed it to Wilbur, and together they organized the basket with things to eat and a big blanket on top of it. 

* * *

Wilbur used the rest of his time to just listen to music and watch youtube, as they agreed they’d head out at 1 PM, it was a suitable time for the family. It was currently 11 AM, so he had two hours to waste. He didn’t usually have good things to waste it on, only thing he’d do is go onto minecraft and watch a dumb podcast on youtube and lose his shit at a reddit reading video. Things like that.

The two hours he spent unwisely went by at some point, and he was in the car with the rest of the Minecraft family, driving to Sugar Creek’s park. It was a lovely place, in his opinion, it had a river and many trees and had a playground and was a generally well-kept area. 

The family settled down in the grass of the park somewhere, some other families scattered around the park enjoying their picnics. Phil took things out from the basket and settled the picnic, the other three sitting down on the big red checkered blanket.

(“Just like in those movies!” Tommy points out, grinning.)

They enjoyed their meals in peace, biting into sandwiches prepared by Wilbur and Phil filled with love. (And turkey, unholy amounts of turkey for Tommy.) And had to hold back Tommy from chasing after a squirrel and giving it possible trauma, usual things, probably.

At some point Tommy went to the playground, because you’re only too old to be on the swing when you hit 18 and even that didn’t stop Wilbur from running after him and getting onto a swing until a wee 6-year-old watched him with big eyes and that weird little kid stance and Wilbur got off to give the kid the swing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> make sure 2 kudos and comment if u enjoyed htis maybe :) it make brain go brrrrrrr
> 
> writers block: https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm


End file.
